Project Summary: The purpose of this application is to facilitate participation by the Kansas State Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory in Vet-LRN Program Office (VPO) for the purchase of equipment to expand laboratory capability at Kansas State University. This proposal develops the Vet-LIRN laboratory network capabilities and capacity to investigate potential animal foodborne illness outbreaks to allow Kansas State University to purchase equipment needed for testing or developing test for food/feed related samples.